A Shared Bond Broken
by chocochip826
Summary: Tragedy hits Seishun. How will everyone cope?
1. Chapter 1 Hit

Chapter one: Hit

* * *

Tennis practice started quite normally that day. Everyone ran laps, did drills and tried to keep away from Inui's speacial "juices". Tezuka-buchou called everyone to line up.

"Okay, we will be holding doubles matches for the rest of practice. Now, Yudan sezu ni ikō!" Tezuka ordered, using his trademark phrase.

First up were Eiji and Oishi against Inui and Kaidoh. Though Inui had collected all the data he could on the pair, the InuiKaidoh pair was no match for Seishun's national ranked Golden Pair.

"Hmm…I should have done this, it would've guaranteed a 98% chance of Oishi hitting out…." Inui spoke to himself, writing quick notes in his book.

"Fshhh…" Kaidoh hissed to himself.

"Hoi hoi Kaidoh! Stop sulking!" Eiji attempted to lighten his junior's mood.

Finally, practice was let out and everyone could go home. The team changed quickly and each player headed in different directions to their houses.

"Ne Oishi. Wanna get a bite to eat with me?" Eiji asked. "It's lonely walking home alone and Momo says he's busy."

"Ah…sure." Oishi glanced at his watch. He was supposed to tutour his neighbor in an hour but she could wait. The two friends left the school grounds and headed in the direction of the local burger joint. They talked about the Nationals and school work.

"Hey Oishi. I always wondered, whose the better player? You know between us." Eiji asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Is there something you need to tell me? You can't play tennis anymore?!" Typical Oishi the worrier.

"No! No it's nothing like that nya! Just a thought that's all! Hey! I know how to find out!" Kikumaru brightened at his sudden idea.

"How?"

"Follow me!"

The red-headed boy raced down the sidewalk and in to the streets. Oishi stared at his friends back and broke in to a run. He stepped on to the road close behind his friends. Unfortunatly, neither saw the light's turn red. Eiji made it to the other side just in time.

"Haha! Piece of cake piece of cake! Ne Oishi?" Kikumaru turned around and prepared to give his friend a high five. But Oishi wasn't there. He was lying, face down in a pool of blood, his arms and legs twisted in all the wrong directions. And that's when Kikumaru began to scream.

* * *

_Note:Sorry, the wounded oishi was kinda sudden. Working on next chapter_.


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

Chapter 2: Waiting

Oishi had been hit by an oncoming truck. The driver had been drunk and was charged with DUI and speeding. Everything went so fast for Eiji. He hadn't seen his friend get hit but felt it was all his fault.

_I made Oishi follow me. I ran too fast. I __crossed when it was a red light. I created this whole mess!_ Eiji thought, as he paced the corridor of the hospital. It seemed so long ago since he had phoned the ambulance. Oishi was still in surgery and Eiji was pulling his hair out fretting about his beloved doubles partner. Why couldn't the doctors at least come out and say they had made some progress? Why did they have to make him wait outside under the bright hospital lights and worry? Eiji's skin was pale and clammy, and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. His heart beat faster than ever and everything around him seemed blurry. Kikumaru was about to lose it when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to Fuji.

"Fu-Fuji! Wh-what are you do-doing here?" Eiji stammered.

"One of my teammates is injured. Of course I would know. I called your house and your mother told me what happened." Fuji smiled.

Eiji was so overwhelmed with emotion. His eyes welled up with tears and he began to cry. First just a few tears, then sobbing. He cried and cried like never before, and leaned on to Fuji for support. Fuji sympathetically hugged Eiji and said words of reassurance to his classmate. He told Eiji that Oishi would make it, that the mom of the team would never give up so easily. The nickname made Eiji laugh a little. Eiji hiccoughed and smiled.

"Arigato, Fuji. You really are a great friend." Eiji managed to say between hiccoughs.

"Isin't this why we have friends?" Fuji smiled and opened his eyes. Eiji was a mess. His face was tear streaked and red. Hi eyes were so puffy you couldn't see them. His hair was wet and floppy. Fuji helped Eiji sit down in a chair and rest. When he saw Eiji fall asleep, he went outside to call everyone else. Almost everybody said the same thing.

"Oh my god, is he all right? I'm going over right now!" Only Echizen said nothing in response. All he said was "Okay." But the tensai saw through the rookie's ignorant "okay". He could hear that Ryoma was concerned and probably well on his way to the hospital. In no time, the entire team was huddled in a circle outside the surgery room. No one spoke. Finally, Echizen said to Eiji,

"Ano Eiji-senpai? What if, you know, there's a chance he is…" Ryoma trailed. Eiji knew where this was going.

"No! Oishi isin't going to die he isin't! You got that Ryoma?!" Eiji shook Ryoma so hard his cap fell off. When Kikumaru said "Ryoma" like that, it meant he was dead serious. Fuji took hold of Eiji and hugged him hard. Even Tezuka looked sympathetic. The group waited for another hour before the doctor finally came out. Tezuka was the first to speak.

"How is his condition?" Tezuka asked in a deeper voice than usual.

"He's in a critical state. He might've broken his spine, but that isin't a for sure. He defintly is going to stay for quite some time." The doctor told matter-of-factly, as if he had said it a million times already. The group sighed. Eiji felt the tears coming up.

"It's all my fault. It's always my fault." Kikumaru whispered.

"Eiji-senpai, stop blaming your self. It's not like you meant for it to happen. And it's not like we are blaming you." Momo told his senior.

Eiji looked up and forced a smile. Everyone saw through the smile, and did everything to calm him down. Kikumaru was grateful but was tired, confused and worried sick. He told everybody that he needed to go home and left immediately. Nobody tried to stop him, not even Fuji. When Eiji entered home, his mother held him in a tight embrace. His father hugged him, as did his siblings. Kikumaru loved his family, but just wanted to be alone. He climbed the stairs and fell on to his bed without changing. Eiji tossed and turned but was haunted by the image he had seen today. Oishi's body, eagle-spread on the road, lying in a pool of his own blood. His arms, legs, twisted inward and out. Eiji began to cry and knew that tonight would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3 Tough Luck

Chapter 3 Tough luck

_If you are an Oishi lover I advise NOT reading this chapter. Hehe…_

* * *

Eiji woke up to a sharp pain on the right side of his head. His eyes felt swollen and he wasn't in his pajamas. His hair was full static and clung to his head. His stomach was upset and felt like puking. Eiji couldn't remember feeling this bad. He glanced up at a photo he had framed, a photo that was taken on top of a mountain, with the entire Seigaku Tennis Team posing. Fear struck Eiji's heart and he remembered why he felt so scared. Oishi was in the hospital and could be dying as Eiji lay there. Kikumaru jumped up and ran out of the house, saying he needed some fresh air. What he really needed was to know whether Oishi was okay and out of the hospital. It was too far to go to Oishi's house so Eiji went to the hospital. When he Fuji and Echizen standing outside of Oishi's room, he knew that his friend hadn't gone home that night.

"H-how is he?" Eiji asked, afraid of the answer.

"He struck it lucky. He is alive but is on life support. His parents are talking to the doctor." Fuji whispered. It was the first time Eiji and Ryoma had heard the tensai this disturbed. Kikumaru hung his head and went in to Oishi's room. His friend was basically a vegetable. Every part of his body was limp and pale. There was a mask covering most of his face. An IV was stuck in his arm and a clear fluid was flowing in to Oishi's body. Eiji took hold of his friends hand and held it tight. It was so cold, even though it was summer. Eiji tried not to cry but tears formed in his eyes once again. He couldn't bear to have his friend go away forever. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"I'm so sorry Eiji." It was Oishi's mother. She had the same motherly look Oishi always had. It made Eiji's heart ache.

"No no. Gomei. It's me who should be sorry. I-I created this a-and…." Eiji trailed.

"Please don't be sorry. Thought it's hard for us, it must be a really hard hit for you." Oishi's father spoke this time. He had the same hairstyle as Shuichiro. "We've decided to take him off of life support. But he has a chance a living without the support. Just some medication and he may live." The doctor said.

It all came out so quickly that Eiji couldn't be sure as what he had heard. Though it lifted some of the pain, Eiji knew he couldn't lift his hopes up high. Eiji went home and tried to clear his mind for the rest of the day. He played video games with his brother, cooked meals for his family, even went to his favourite pet shop. He found comfort only at the pet store. He looked at Megu, a giant catfish.

"Ne, Megu, do you know anyone who's about to…about to…die?" Eiji whispered. The fish stared. "Oh. Of course not. Gome ne Megu-chan…" Eiji managed to say. He ran out of the store and walked the rest of the way home. He walked slow and took his time. Why was it such a bright day? Everybody was happy, everybody but him. When he reached his house, his mother reached out to him. Kikumaru collapsed in his mother's arms. His mother whispered "He didn't make it."

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter. I ran out of ideas. Yes that's right! Oishi, the mother of Seigaku, didn't make it! No please  
don't stop reading! Stick around to see how Eiji can cope with this!!!! Please?


	4. Chapter 4 Grief

Chapter 4 Grief

_Sorry my last chapter was really short. I just wanted to get to the point. My brain isin't working because I haven't had anything to eat so ya gomei if my writing sucks._

* * *

When he reached his house, his mother reached out to him. Kikumaru collapsed in his mother's arms. His mother whispered "He didn't make it."

* * *

Eiji looked up. He had heard wrong that's all. She probably meant Oishi didn't make the regular team? Yes that's what she meant to say. Oishi couldn't be dead he couldn't! His mother stroked his hair and hugged him tight. Her actions said it all. Oishi was gone from this world. Forever. Nothing would bring him back. Eiji broke free of his mothers embrace and raced out the door. He ran and ran, trying to run away from everything.

The fact that Oishi was dead, that he, Eiji, had been the cause. Nothing made sense anymore. Every part of Eiji's body felt disconnected. His brain wasn't working. Eiji must've bumped in to 5 people already, but didn't notice. He ran until he could run no longer. Why did everything happen at once? Eiji lay down and looked at the sky darkening. He felt confused and didn't want to accept reality. His eyes blurred with tears. Before he fell in to a deep slumber, a figure stood over him. And that was the last thing Eiji saw before passing out.

Eiji had a nightmare. He kept seeing Oishi's body lying on the road coloured red. Eiji's first thought was that it looked like a rose. Then, blackness. Eiji was falling down a deep hole, screaming for help. Nobody came. He just kept falling and falling until…

"Eiji! Wake up. Come on!" What the? That sounded like Fuji's voice? Was Fuji down in the hole with him? Or was he hallucinating? Eiji opened his eyes and saw Fuji's face smiling. Eiji leaped up, shocked.

"Where am I?"

"It's okay Eiji, you just passed out. Don't worry." Fuji reassured him.

"Fu-fuji, you d-do realize Oi-Oishi is d-dead right?" Eiji asked.

"Yes. And it's a great loss. But we should celebrate his life, not his death." The tensai explained.

"But he's dead and nothing's going to change that don't you understand Fuji? I thought you'd understand?!" Eiji screamed.

"Eiji please. Don't yell. I understand. Here, let me bring you somewhere." Fuji smiled.

Eiji was too confused to protest and followed his friend to wherever they were going. They walked until they reached a house.

"This is my house. Nobody is home so we have the house to ourselves." Fuji said.

Fuji lead Eiji up to the bathroom and told him to wash up. Eiji did as he was told and quickly washed his face. The coldness of the water helped clear his mind a little. Fuji gave his friend a pair of pajamas and told him to use his bed.

"Come down only when you feel like it." Fuji instructed.

"Hai" was Eiji's weak reply.

Eiji slept and slept, but kept waking up to the same nightmare. Finally, after about 2 hours of sleeping, Eiji went down. He saw Fuji on the phone. Curious, kikumaru began to eavesdrop. Right away he could tell that Fuji was talking to Eiji's mother. He was asking permission for Eiji to stay for a while. During that time he would try to make Eiji forget about the pain and sorrow for a while. Maybe even forget about Oishi. The red head heard enough.  
He quietly walked up the stairs, gathered his few belongings and stole a bag from Fuji's room. He stuffed everything there and ran out of the house. He could hear Fuji yelling after him but Kikumaru didn't look back. He kept running until he got to the train station. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it wasn't anywhere near Seigaku. He paid for the ticket and boarded the train. He sat down at a vacant seat and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Fuji watched his friend run away. He shouldn't have said those things. Forgetting Oishi was just not and option to Eiji. Oishi had been like a brother to Eiji, and Fuji should have respected that. How could he, Fuji, be so dense? He told Eiji's mother what had happened and assured her that he whould find Eiji no matter what cost. Fuji hung up and closed his eyes. _I will find him. I HAVE to find him._

* * *

Sorry to all Oishi lovers. I don't hold anything against Oishi so please don't stop reading nya? Hehe…oh and please review! Domo Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5 Fate

Chapter 5 Fate

_Couldn't think of another chapter title. This chapter may bounce around a lot on POV's. May become a yaoi fic don't know yet._

* * *

_**Eiji**_

Eiji had stayed on the train for 3 hours. He had slept and felt a bit refreshed than ever before. He watched the scenery pass by. Soon, the conducter spoke over the intercom, and after heard where he was, he couldn't quite believe it.

"The last stop will be the Kanagawa prefecture. Please gather your belonings and have a nice day."

_Kanagawa? Isin't that where Rikkai is? _Eiji thought. He descended from the train and looked around. It didn't look much different and he seriously though that he was still in Tokyo. He exited the train station and looked at the darkened sky. It was nightime. Was it too late to call his friends?

Deciding not to have any contact with his friends, he found a small hotel and asked for a one person room. The young lady behind the counter saw how weary Eiji looked. His eyes had dark circles underneath and his face looked tear streaked. All Eiji had with him was a bag containing Fuji's pajamas, his wallet and cellphone, and a few snacks.

The clerk looked at him sympathetically and told Eiji he could use a room for free. Eiji thanked her, grateful for at least some kindness. He was given a card key and quickly found his room. He opened the door and saw a decent bed and bathroom.

He brushed his teeth, changed, and flopped on the bed. Kikumaru stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes to sort out his emotions. He shouldn't have run away from Fuji. His classmate was only trying to help ease the pain Eiji felt due to Oishi's death. As he lay there sighing, he heard a knock. He opened his eyes and saw the clerk from before. In the light, Eiji could see that she was actually very young, his age it seemed.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I was wondering whether you would like to go get some dinner together. You look terrible, no offence, and it's my treat." The girl asked.

Her blue-black hair shined in the light, her eyes full of worry. Eiji was happy for the interruption

"Sure Ms….?"

"Just call me Shiori. Shiori Oishi." The girl smiled.

* * *

_**Fuji**_

Fuji had searched everywhere. The school, the park even the tennis courts, though, the tensai knew perfectly well that Eiji would probably never step foot on a court again. Fuji called Tezuka, Momo and Ryoma to see if they knew where he had gone. All said they didn't know. Fuji dialed Oishi's number but realization hit. Oishi was dead. He closed his phone and opened his eyes. did everything bad tumble down at once? He didn't bother calling any of the other Seigaku members to ask where Eiji was. There was only one other number to use.

* * *

_**Eiji**_

Oishi. Shiori Oishi. Was this some sort of mean trick the world was playing on Eiji? Was the world trying to make Eiji suffer again and again? Kikumaru had gotten rid of all thoughts and now was on the brink of insanity. Was Shiori Shuichiro's sister or…?

"Ano, Kikumaru-kun?" Shiori asked.

"Hoi?" Eiji answered immediately. (Old habits die hard.)

"Is there a reason as to why you look down in the dumps?" Shiori asked, motherly concern filling her face.

"Well, a close friend of mine just die-" Eiji couldn't bring himself to say "died". He took a deep breath. "He passed away"

"I'm so sorry. My cousin, Shuichiro Oishi, also just passed away. I hear that his doubles partner for tennis is grieving as much as I am. I feel so sorry for him. He must be going through a lot. And here I am feeling sorry for myself." Shiori said laughing in spite of herself.

"Shiori. What would you do if you met that boy? Oishi-kun's partner?" Eiji asked, careful of his wording.

"Hmm. I don't know. I'd probably mourn with him and comfort him. I'm sure he'd do the same. I mean, it is his friend after all." Shiori responded. Tears formed in her eyes. Eiji went over and comforted her.

"Don't cry. I know that Oishi-kun's partner would defintley be going through a lot. I know because I am Shuichiro's doubles partner."

* * *

Domo arigato! 5th chapter up yay! And no, I didn't make Shiori up just so I could be in this story. It just seemed like a good twist of fate. Thanks a lot! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Coming around

Chapter 6 Coming around

_Yay Chapter 6. This story defintly isin't going to be a yaoi now. Might not have time to write chapters very often, gomei._

* * *

Shiori looked up. Her deep brown eyes looked in to Eiji's blue ones.

"A-are you joking or something?" Shiori whispered.

"No. I witnessed his death, Shiori. I waited outside the surgery room, praying he'd make it. Please, believe me." Eiji managed to convince her.

Shiori wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Eiji, whispering her thanks in his ear. Eiji returned the hug, blushing. But suddenly, Shiori let go and looked serious. Motherly concern filled her face, and Eiji tried not to laugh while thinking of the all-too familiar face.

"Why did you run away? What are you doing here in Kanagawa if you live in Tokyo?"Shiori demanded.

"…." Eiji didn't have an answer. What **was** he doing here?

"I think you should go home. Your family is worried and so are your friends. The Seishun team needs you." Shiori smiled.

Eiji smiled back. Suddenly, his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and saw a text message, written from Fuji. Guilt filled his heart, as he read the message.

_Eiji. If you are reading this, then you know that I am looking for you. Come back. Everybody is worried. Don't worry. Noone is mad._

There was a happy face and then Fuji's name. Eiji looked up at Shiori and said,

"I'm going home."

* * *

Fuji waited all night for a certain call to arrive. It wasn't like him to be this anxious. Fuji was asleep when he heard snoring in his room. He looked up and found Eiji lying on the ground, in a deep slumber. Fuji chuckled as he got up to cover Eiji with a blanket. Fuji stared at the sleeping Eiji, happy to have his friend back. But the genius knew that it was still too early to find out whether Eiji was really back to normal.

Eiji woke up, and by the way the sun shone in to the room, he knew that it was probably late afternoon. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. Seeing Fuji sitting at the kitchen table was all it took for Eiji to burst in to tears and run to hug his friend. Fuji cried with Eiji and hugged Eiji tighter than ever. The two stood like that for quite some time before releasing each other. Eiji stared in to Fuji's wise eyes and knew that he was forgiven. And so Eiji decided that he could forgive Fuji as well.

"I'm glad you're back, Eiji." Fuji wiped away the last of his tears.

"Nya, I'm glad I'm home. Ano, there's someone I want you to meet. I told her to meet me at the burger place in…" Eiji glanced at his watch. "Shimata…I told her to meet us there in 5 minutes!" Eiji ran out the door, not waiting for Fuji to catch up.

Fuji smiled at his friends retreating back. Impulsive as always, Fuji thought. He walked after Eiji and in a few minutes, arrived outside of the local burger joint. But what he wasn't anticipating was the entire Seigaku tennis team outside, waiting. Fuji could see that they had made a circle around what seemed to be a girl, around Fuji's age. Momo made her laugh and Taka-san politley shook her hand. Ryoma merely looked at her. Fuji managed to squeeze himself in to the circle and as he did, he found himself face to face with the girl. Instantly, Syuusuke saw the resemblance between Shuichiro and this girl.

"Hi. You must be Fuji-sama. My name is Shiori ." Shiori introduced herself.

"Yes, I am Fuji. Please, don't be so formal." Fuji told her.

"Nya, are we just gonna stay out here or can we go inside and eat?" Eiji stuck out his lower lip in a ridiculous pout. Shiori giggled.

As Fuji went inside, he saw a smile on everybodies face. And he could see why. Eiji had come around and was back to normal.

* * *

_Nope, it's not the end! One more chapter and that's it! Yay! Eiji's back to normal! I'm so glad. But…I wrote this story…I should be thanking me…_


	7. Chapter 7 19 years later

Chapter 7 Nineteen years later

_Yes it's the end. Sad I know. Thank you if you have reviewed and if you __haven't, click the review button NOW._

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day when Eiji arrived at Seishun Academy. He looked at his watch and realized he had about 15 minutes before classes started. He made his way to the classroom and opened the door. He dropped off his things and headed to the teachers lounge.

"Ohaio, Kikumaru-sensei." Fuji teased.

"Oh stop it. You know I don't like that name. It makes me feel old." Eiji laughed.

"So, how's the family?" Fuji asked.

"It's going okay. I'm planning on-" Eiji was cut off by the shrill _ring_ the bell made.

"Well, we'd better to class now." Fuji smiled and headed out the door and in the direction off his own classroom.

Eiji began the day with a discussion about the Heian period in japanese history. He passed out the corrected tests and heard someone moan.

"Kuso. I only got a 67%? Okaa-san's is gonna freak!"

Eiji laughed to himself and remebered the trouble he had when he was in school. The day passed by without any big events. As Eiji made his way home, he stopped to admire the gorgeous cherry blossoms. Petals fell around him, and Eiji felt at peace. He soon remebered that he had to make his way home and fulfill his duties as a husband and father. He entered the door and a small creature hurried to hug his legs.

"Okayri, otoo-san!" a sqeuaky voice yelled.

"What's up, anything big you want to share with me?" Eiji asked.

The young boy vigrously shook his head and smiled a big, toothy smile.

"Moh, Eiji, what took you so long? Dinner's getting cold!" Shiori's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Hai, hai! Come on now, or your dragon-of-a- mother will start breathing fire all over us!" Eiji whispered to his son.

Predictably, this sent his child in to a fit laughter. He wouldn't stop laughing until well after dinner was over. After he had settled down, Eiji decided that it was time. He took his son's hand and said,

"Come. There's something I want to show you."

Fear filled the little boy's eyes.

"Are you going to spank me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Eiji burst in to laughter and said no. They went outside and began to walk. The two began to talk about the beautiful blossoms and the boy's day at kindergarten. They made each other laugh and laugh until their stomachs ached. Finally, they reached their destination, the cemetary. Eiji's son was puzzled and asked what they were doing here.

"To show you where you got your name." Eiji explained.

They walked to a tombstone that was shaped like all the other tombstones.

"What's so speacial about this one?" his son asked bluntly.

Eiji chuckled.

"This is who you are named after." As Eiji spoke, the little boy carefully examined every inch of the cold, marble stone. After a few moments of silence, the boy finally spoke.

"Daddy…what does it say?"

"It says…" And Eiji told him what it said. Tears welled up in his eyes as he told his only child what the tombstone read. The boy saw these tears, and climbed up on to his father and wiped the tears off. Eiji whispered a thanks and picked his son up and carried him the entire way home. A small cherry blossom petal fell on to the gravestone that read,

_An amazing__ friend,_

_An awesome brother,_

_A speacial son,_

_Forever lost,_

_Shuichiro Oishi._

Underneath, in a spiky scrawl written in Sharpie, read

_Rest in peace, mother of Seigaku._

_The End_

* * *

Tear, tear that's the end. Kind of a predictable ending, but there was no other fitting end to it. My friend suggested making Eiji kill himself. Hmm….(hehe, new idea for story!) Thank you so much to those who support this story! Arigato gazaimasu, xie xie da jia men!


End file.
